


lucky chance

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 9 – Asphyxiation.Rarely, if ever, does Narcissa let her be in control. Astoria takes the opportunity for what it is.





	lucky chance

Astoria doesn’t quite believe her when Narcissa says she can, but then Narcissa’s hand is holding hers, is bringing it toward her throat, is _letting_ her take hold.

Astoria stares—mesmerised at how the pale flesh dips beneath her fingertips, at how Narcissa tilts her head back, at how she _moans_.

It’s far more erotic than Astoria had thought it would be.

“Go on,” Narcissa says, and Astoria does not have to be told twice. She presses harder, and then kisses Narcissa’s quiet gasps away.

There will be marks tomorrow, Astoria thinks.

The thought only makes her tighten her hold.


End file.
